


【FS】夜

by blacktea611



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), M/M, Male Frisk (Undertale)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea611/pseuds/blacktea611





	【FS】夜

「Hey Boy，do you wanna truth？Hey Boy,do you wanna it？」  
随着歌曲唱到尾声，青年高举起麦克风摆出野性的姿势，汗水沾湿了轻薄的衬衫，勾勒出明显经过锻炼的挺拔身材。台下立刻不约而同地响起了掌声、女性的欢声与笑声。在观众都为送上的欢呼中，除了一人以外——  
与欢呼处格格不入的偏僻一角，蓝衫骷髅戴着墨镜，吸着西红柿酱望向铺面中央疯狂跳舞、放纵自我互相蹭着身体的一众男女，思索着到底该如何向老女士汇报。  
Frisk绝对是学坏了。  
Sans一直知道Frisk在同龄人中也是出类拔萃的成熟，无论是刚健有力的身材，还是学自MTT那模特儿一般的举止气质，都成为他担任怪物大使一职的资本，而他确实也把一切工作都做得相当好。，但事情在几个月以前发生了变化。  
和平条约签订了，Frisk作为怪物大使最重要的工作完成了。在移交大部分工作、褪下包袱后，他将会首次享受完完全全的校园生活，不用被太多超出他应当承受的工作压垮。  
这本应是好事。不过他，或者说他们所有怪物都忽略了一点，就是Frisk的爱好。  
调情是没什么，但上夜店跟泡妞对一个才刚成年没多久的小孩子（？）来说实在不是一个健康的行为，尤其他们还发现连续好几个星期都有不同的女孩子在进出Frisk的屋子以后。  
于是在Asgore的三叉戟将新家屋顶掀翻以后，在Toriel的唠叨贯穿他的耳蜗以后，在他绞尽脑汁如何回答Papyrus什么是「一夜情」跟「劈腿」以后，他——审判长廊的看守者终于被命令前来抓拿这个万恶的小犯人。  
「帅哥你太棒了！真是酷到不行啦！」  
「这舞步你是哪里学来的？」  
店里被喧闹声、酒味、油腻食物的味道塞得满满的，男女极尽所能扭动肢体的景象让独自一人的骷髅不禁皱起眉头。他开始有点同意Papyrus对这类场所的看法了，这里的气氛让他的骨头蒙上了讨厌的黏糊感。而且更重要的是，连续一小时进行监视工作已让他觉得厌倦，现在还是赶快把那孩子从人堆中拖出来，然后抄捷径回房间睡觉。  
打定主意的Sans将番茄酱一饮而尽，随手将几张钞票压在杯底，就往人堆最中心的青年走去。  
舞池上衣着火辣的美女挑逗着青年，棕发男子会意地一笑，伸手搂过女性的纤腰，嘴唇如蜻蜓点水一般正要往女子眼睛一吻。然而一只不知好歹的手抓住了青年的手臂，破坏了这一场教科书式的夜店搭讪。  
「嘿，小子。你也该差不多了吧？」  
「dammit，又是哪个不长眼的？」  
青年转身回望，带着醉意的湿润瞳孔中写满了不耐。很好，他还喝了酒，要跟Toriel报告的事又多了一件。默默地给青年添上一笔，骷髅习惯性的微笑依然不改，反而将目光放在依偎在青年宽阔胸膛上的女性。  
「还有这位小姐，很抱歉打扰到你们，但我家小子是时候回家了。」  
「诶~？搞什么，也太不合群了吧。」  
嘘声四起，不只是那美女，围在四周的男女面面相觑后毫不留情地以倒彩表达了自己的不满。喝得半醉的Frisk没有错过机会，一手移到女性的臀部，一手放肆地探向柔软的胸部。  
「别管这个万年古板骷髅，夜晚才刚开始呢！我们继续跳舞！」  
肆无忌惮的行动跟叫喊立即得到了舞厅里年轻男女的支持，一下子炒热了全场的气氛。DJ甚至相当配合地放出了下一首摇滚音乐，在变幻的灯光下，蓝衫骷髅一下子就被华丽地无视了，棕发青年甚至恶意地以翘臀挤了一下骷髅——  
「小矮子，是时候回家找妈妈了，哈哈！」  
——啪！  
Sans听到自己耳边似乎有什么东西断裂了。眼眶中的白点渐渐消失，取而代之的是左眼亮起的蓝光。在一阵惊呼与目瞪口呆中，蓝光抓起了嘴唇移到女性耳边温声细语的青年。  
「heya！打扰大家了。继续狂欢吧，不用理我们。」  
拉下兜帽的骷髅一摊手表示自己无意惹事，然后拖着气球一般把黑着脸的青年抓出了夜店。  
「矮子！自己骨老终生也不要阻止其他人脱单啊！你这个烤骨排！」  
「咚！」  
从天而降的白色骨头重重地敲在口无遮拦的醉酒青年头顶，也顺便劝退了一群打算上前劝阻的夜店男女。  
于是，世界清净了。

虽然成功离开了夜店，但花费的时间比预计来的多。车站的巨大时钟显示着十一点半，Sans决定不去打扰已经睡着了的Papyrus，在这毛头小子的公寓借宿一晚。拖着飘在半空的青年走进一条无人小巷，一阵失真的扭曲将二人带到了城市另一端的单人公寓之中。  
「骨排，你这是擅闯民居！」  
「well，我想这应该叫做突击搜索。」  
重重地把棕发青年摔在沙发上，Sans抓起了茶几上摊开了的、印有衣着暴露女性的杂志啧啧称奇地评论：  
「泳装特典版？哇！kiddo，原来你喜欢黑发胸大的？所以才对刚刚那个下手啊。原来如此。」  
也不知到底是什么原来如此，酒意上涌的青年伸手想要抢夺自己的宝贝收藏，却被身手敏捷的骷髅笑嘻嘻地一个闪身躲开。强夺不成，Frisk脸色一沉，但又想起了什么似的笑了起来，狡诈的目光也带上了一丝说不清的怜悯。  
「嘿嘿，我懂了，你想要的话就拿去啊，连夜店都不敢上的小Sansy~」  
「……」  
是吃错药了吗？怎么今晚的Frisk特别欠揍？  
完全不顾眼前骷髅的脸色发黑，甚至还兴致勃勃地凑身过来大发厥词，居高临下地以手指勾开了骷髅外套的拉链，露出了底下万年不变的衣衫。  
「可怜的Sansy，你肯定是寂寞了吧，穿着这万年不变的loser装到夜店，难怪连个女朋友都没有。」  
酒精的作用下，青年笑意盈盈的眸子中的目光越发露骨。他故意俯身向骷髅靠去，解开了几颗纽扣的衣衫中露出了他结识而修长的身躯，浓烈的酒精气息带着男性的荷尔蒙袭向了骷髅的鼻腔，低沉的声线中也带上了几分说不出的暗示意味。  
「不……不说女朋友，是不是连炮友都没有啊？Sans……你该不会这么大了还是个雏吧？需要我教教你吗？」  
这孩子真的是时候好好教育了。  
蓝光一闪，被操控重力的男人从骷髅身上扯开，仿佛被汽车撞到一般摔向了墙壁，然后如同断线木偶一般跌倒在地，不再动弹。  
糟糕，没控制好！  
「Kiddo！」  
骷髅连忙上前将倒地不起的青年翻过身来探查鼻息，骨指才刚碰到鼻尖，棕发男人却一个翻身跨坐在骷髅身上。没有一丝痛楚，之前垂死一般的姿态仿佛骗人一般，只有顺着额头留下的血液宣示着刚刚的行动并非幻觉。金色瞳孔闪闪发亮，仿佛终于得到了渴望已久的玩具的孩子，用沙哑低沉的声音说道：  
「好痛啊，Sansy。」  
蜿蜒的血流顺着青年的脸颊流下，但男子恍若无事仿佛感觉不到任何痛楚，薄薄的嘴唇好像亲吻娇嫩花瓣一般，咬住了骷髅的嘴角，温柔地磨蹭。一手压制了骷髅惯用的右手，另一只手灵活地拉高了毫无品位的衣衫，露出底下性感的白骨和荧蓝的怪物灵魂。  
「你说，你该怎么赔偿我呢？」  
要是骷髅有肌肉，Sans现在已经皱起眉头了吧，Frisk现在的作态实在是太失礼了。上了地面以后，Sans已经有好一阵子没仔细观察Frisk了，所以这孩子到底是什么时候学会这些乱七八糟的技巧的？还是大使的工作让他压抑太久造成逆反心理？  
但当务之急还是首先把他的伤口治好，教育问题还是留待有充分经验的Toriel处理。  
「你——」  
首先还是照顾好你自己吧。  
Sans的话语，没能完整地说出来：Frisk说干就干地把Sans的上衫剥下，露出雪白的肋骨。人类青年好奇地歪了歪头，手指绕上了其中的一根反复摩擦，然后在骷髅一个恍惚之间突然一把拉下对方的裤子。  
这一下子，耻骨跟腿骨都完全展现在青年的眼前了。  
——这臭小子！  
心中忍不住用Gaster Blaster把对方糊醒，但现实却是被壮实的青年压在铺着毛毯的地面上。抛开魔法跟种族的差距，青年的体力跟身躯早已超越了曾经的保护者，轻而易举地把骷髅翻了个身，温热的舌头在冰冷的脊骨绵延而下，留下了情色的水色印记。良久，似乎觉得前戏已经玩够了，男人挺起身来，手掌好奇地探向骷髅的腿间。  
原本空无一物的后庭，「某个器官」亦在魔力的汇聚下逐渐聚成型，手指轻巧地探入，异样的瘙痒感及空虚感立即让魔力组成的私密处沁出透明的液体。男人熟练地抽回手，将指尖的晶莹如同品尝美酒一般吞进喉咙，然后又把沾湿手指的唾液涂抹在早已挺立的阳具之上。  
「kiddo，你——唔!」  
骷髅感觉到抵上后庭，如同热铁一般的肉棒心中不知该作何想，但破开菊洞贯穿而入的冲击让他头骨一瞬间空白，想要说出的话亦被一阵闷哼取代。头骨上冒出点点汗珠，也不知是因为疼痛还是情欲。Sans知道这是第一波的冲击，但一定不是最后一波。眼角一瞥自己身后的青年，男人的胸膛因急促的呼吸而起伏，似乎是因为意外的紧致，男人暂时停下了自己的动作。  
要是逃走或者制服，就要趁现在了。  
骷髅左眼一眨蓝色的光照向似乎忍耐着什么的青年，滴落的血液沾湿了洁白的盆骨，亦在青年的脸上画出一道纹身一般的痕迹，妖艳而诡异。  
「Sansy，别动……看着我……」  
魔力跟灵魂都是一跳，而就在这个瞬间，男人继续了他的行动。激烈地特进着腰，似乎要将自己的全部送进身下之人的体内，重复着疯狂的抽送。自脊椎蔓延的快感中断了骷髅的魔力，也让他放弃了抵抗的想法。  
算了，权当是让他受伤的补偿。

昔日，早晨的阳光照进了单人公寓，征伐后的满足感让人类青年畅快地舒展了手脚。神清气爽地坐立起来，Frisk转身正欲叫醒自己的一夜床伴——他通常都会谨慎处理这些后事，务求做到好聚好散。然后，他看到了一个骷髅，一个他看着他长大，相当熟悉的骷髅似笑非笑地看着他。  
明明才刚起床，但Frisk矫健的躯体上已经冒出了点点汗珠。  
「早安啊，kiddo。昨晚玩得还尽兴吧？」  
「哈哈……」  
他还能说什么？  
*一夜情搞到了自己监护人头上，怎么办？在线等，挺急的。  
「那么，现在你应该有空跟我回去见见Toriel了吧？」  
熟悉的笑脸一成不变，但Frisk莫名地从Sans身后看到了好几个影子若隐若现，那些影子……就像巨大的龙首骨头。  
这是肯定幻觉，对吧？  
「哈哈……是的。」  
再见，夜店。你好，悲惨生活。


End file.
